A Slip on the Ice
by Kelina Dawn Hearan
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Sequel to Micah's Life with 11 Girls. Sharn, the daughter of Micah grew up to be an intelligent 16 year old girl. But one day, when she was kicked out of her home, she had an unexepected adventure. An adventure that will change her life forever...
1. Prologue

**This is the sequel to Micah's Life with 11 Girls. Micah is married to Raven and had 3 children. If you haven't read the other story, please do. It won't bite, and it wouldn't kill you just to read it. Now, Micah's eldest daughter will take it from here and introduce you to the 2nd generation of Sharance. **

**Sharn: Why me?**

**Kelina: You're the main character's eldest daughter.**

**Sharn: Fine, my life as the main character's daughter sucks, when is the sequel going to end?**

**Kelina: *shakes head* Like father, like daughter…**

**Prologue- Introductions**

I'm a 16 year old girl, the eldest daughter of Micah and Raven. My name is Sharn Keiran. Much to my annoyance, almost everyone in school calls me the smarty-pants, but I'm nothing compared to my cousin Ion.

I have my aunt's orange hair which goes down to the middle of my back, I do not know why. My cousin Leia says that red plus yellow equals to orange. Nice joke Leia… Because of that, I was named after Aunt Shara. Other than my sky blue colored eyes like my mother, the rest of my features will make me look like Aunt Shara's daughter.

Enough about me, now to introduce you to my family. As you already know, Micah is my father. He's a calm and kind person, he also loves music. I love music too; I guess it's the genes…

He still takes his job as a farmer, and he's still a good warrior. I guess I got my fighting skills from him. He's an Earthmate, since I'm descended from him, I'm an Earthmate too.

Raven is my mother. She's the one who always spoils me in the family. She's still keeps to herself and is rather quiet. But Dad told me that she used to be even quieter. She's different with us though. She loves us and care for us deeply. Mom still works for the town's blacksmith, Gaius. She loves making accessories.

Mom loves dancing very much, but she never told anyone other than us. When she was a young girl, her mother used to send her for ballet classes. Since she loves dancing, she influenced me to like it too. I got my first ballet shoes when I was just 2 years old, and I've never stopped dancing since.

On thing I inherited from both of my parents is their monster blood. Dad is a half-monster. One part of him is a golden Wooly, whereas the other part of him is a human. Mom is also a half-monster. One part of her is a fiery Phoenix, and the other part of her is a human. Because of that, I can transform into my monster form, a fiery phoenix like my mother.

After the 10th year of my life, my parents brought me a 'surprise' which I hated with passion, my twin siblings, Sora and Soren.

I hate the twins more than anything in the whole world. They're both 6 years old this year. They both have the same blond hair as my father and the same sky blue eyes my mother have. They both look identical, other than the fact that Sora's a girl and that Soren's a boy. The twins are equally annoying, and they like to get in to trouble. Since I'm their elder sister, anything they do is my responsibility.

When my mother found out that she was pregnant with Sora and Soren, I mopped about for months, even after the twins were born. I'm a selfish person. I've always wanted to be an only child so that I can get all the love from my parents without sharing. My parents promised me that I would be their only child, but they lied. They brought the two 'mistakes' into this world and said that it was all just a mistake.

According to my parents, I was named after Aunt Shara. Sora's name means sky in Japanese whereas Soren was named after Mom's father.

My father has a half brother, who I called Uncle Leo. Uncle Leo is a little older than father. Their stories are pretty interesting. Dad's father, my grandfather is a monster and had two wives. His first wife is an elf whereas his second wife is a human. Uncle Leo's mother is the elf and Dad's mother is the human. When Uncle Leo's mother was pregnant, she found out that her husband had another wife and had impregnated the other wife too, so she divorced with him after Uncle Leo was born, leaving him in her husband's care. Dad's mother divorced with her husband too after Dad was born. So, Uncle Leo grew up with my father under the care of their elder cousin named Anette. Like Dad, he's calm and kind. He's also a half Wooly like my father. Of course, they were fathered by the same father.

Uncle Leo works in the farm with Father. He's also the mayor of Sharance. After Mayor Wells' death, Uncle Leo took over his position as the mayor of Sharance. Unlike Father, Uncle Leo has no interest in instruments. Instead, he prefers writing poems and singing.

Uncle Leo married Aunt Shara. She's a cheerful and merry lady. She works at the flower shop in town called Fantastic Flowers. According to my father, she used to be one of his girlfriends. Well, it's not surprising. Before Dad married Mom, he used to be bombarded by all the girls of Sharance. (Micah x Harem)

Uncle Leo and Aunt Shara have three children. They are Leia, Ion and Laenan.

Leia is the outgoing one in our family. She's my closest cousin, because she is just a year older than me. She takes after her father in terms of appearances and her mother in terms of personality. She has shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes like her father. Her elf ears stick out of her blond hair, which makes her look very cute. She a cheerful person, it takes a lot to get her sad or angry. She loves children, especially little ones, that's one thing I don't like about her.

One thing me and Leia have in common is the fact that we have monster blood running in our veins. And our blood aren't red in color like normal creatures, our blood are shining gold in color. I don't get where we get those blood… She can transform into a wooly, like my father and her father. Even though we come from the same parents, Sora and Soren can't transform into monsters. Ion and Laenan couldn't transform too. Leia and I are the only ones who can transform into monsters.

Leia's favorite pastime is playing the piano. She has been playing the piano for as long as I remember. She's pretty good at it. Ever since we were as young as 3 years old, Leia would play the piano while I dance ballet to the tune of her music.

Ion is the quiet one in our family, like my mother. Ion is 14 this year, two years younger than me. He looks a lot like Aunt Shara, with the same orange hair and the same blue eyes. He's a smart person, he's always the top scorer in school, and I come in only secondly. He likes to keep to himself. According to Dad, he's like how my mother was before she married him.

He has a secret and only I and Leia know about, he loves singing. He has a beautiful voice, just like Uncle Leo. Sometimes, when no one is around, he would drag Leia over to my father's piano and asks her to play a song while he sings. I don't understand why he wants to keep it a secret, maybe it's because he's so shy and quiet. Usually, I would join them when they practiced their musical. We formed a pretty good team, Leia on the piano, Ion singing in his wonderful voice, and me, dancing gracefully in time to the music. Leia and Ion is the most tolerable people in my family to me.

Finally, there's baby cousin Laenan. She's just two months old. She looks a lot like Leia, but she's a quiet baby, like her brother. I think that she'll be a pretty spoilt baby because Aunt Shara and Leia kept pampering her. She's at least tolerable, unlike my stupid twin siblings. I've hated them ever since the second they were born.

That's all about my family, now to the other residents of Sharance. My two best friends are the twin daughters of Kuruna and Ondorus, Sugarine and Chocolate, but everyone just calls them Sugar and Coco. They're just a few months younger than me. Like their parents, they're both pure univirs.

Both of them looked exactly alike. Sometimes, I have trouble telling them apart, even Kuruna and Ondorus get confused once in a while. Both of them have the same long mane as Kuruna. They both wear glasses too.

Their favorite pastimes are confusing people, especially newcomers. They both have the same attitude, cheeky and energetic, but they're also kind and caring, that explains why we are the best of friends.

Kuruna is still the elder of the univir settlement, whereas Ondorus is a teacher in our school. He works together with Shino in the school my father and Uncle Leo built. He teaches us theory studies whereas Shino teaches us practical studies. Truth to be told, I prefer his classes over Shino's classes, because I can easily score in theory exams.

Gaius and Evelyn have two daughters, Hara and Hana. Hara is a year older than me whereas Hana is 12 years old this year. Hara and Hana both look like their mother, with the same purple hair and eyes. The only difference about them is the fact that Hara was born healthy but Hana was born blind. Poor Hana would always get picked by her own cousin Seraphine and her boyfriend in school. Those sadists must be out of their minds…

Collette and Carlos were married with two children, Orcus and Odellia. It's pretty obvious that Orcus, who is 18 this year, is Hara's boyfriend. They went out dating and stuff like that almost everyday. He's quite friendly and kindhearted, unlike his bratty princess sister who is a complete _yandere_.

Odellia is the complete opposite of Orcus. She's 6 years old this year, just a few weeks younger than Sora and Soren. The thing about her which bugs me is the fact that she would act like a bratty princess to other people, but when it comes to Orcus, her parents and the grown ups, she shows her _fake_ innocent side. It's pretty surprising that she actually likes Soren. Soren always tells me how crazy she is trying to make him marry her. I always wonder why she needs to go _Belarus_ over my brother like that… but as if I care.

Orcus, Odellia, Hara and Hana are actually distantly related cousins, but that doesn't seem to stop Orcus and Hara for being in a relationship.

Their cousins are Wallace, Seraphine and Christopher de Saint Coquille, children of Rusk and Sofia de Saint Coquille. Sofia had taken responsibility to run the Saint Coquille business whereas Rusk still works at his father's diner.

Wallace is 18 years old. He's just a little younger than his cousin Orcus. Like his cousin, he's kind to the people around him. The only reason we're close friends is because he's Leia's boyfriend.

Wallace's 16 year old sister is a bitch and the bully in school. Seraphine likes to pick on people weaker than her, along with Arundel. I'm surprised that he can tolerate with Seraphine and likes being her asshole boyfriend. Even Wallace can't take his sister's bitchy attitude. Some boys have weird taste for women…

Christopher is a young boy, just a little over one year old. He looks a lot like Sofia in terms of appearance, but he's a very hyper baby. It takes a lot to get him to settle down, but as if I care about little kids.

Arundel and his older brother Alistaire are sons of Karina and Zaid. With Zaid around, Karina finally got over her laziness and took over the store. Alistaire is 17 years old. He's just a few seasons older than Leia and a few months younger than Wallace. If I really have to pick a boyfriend, I would pick him. He's kind and handsome. He has his mother's beautiful emerald green eyes and brown hair. He's smart too, he always come 3rd in our class.

As for his younger brother Arundel, like Orcus, Odellia, Wallace and Seraphine, he and his brother are complete opposites. He's 16 years old, a year younger than his brother, a few months older than Seraphine and a few seasons older than me. Arundel is the type of boy who likes to flirt with girls. Even though he's Seraphine's boyfriend, he likes to flirt with the other girls of the village, that's Hara, Leia, me, Sugar, Coco and Hana. He's not a pedophile, so he doesn't flirt with Odellia and Sora. The thing about him that really creeps me out is the fact that he's a total pervert, his favorite festival of the year is beach day, just so he can see the girls in their bathing suits. Because of all that, I try to stay away from him at all costs.

Finally, there's Kiseki and his twin brother Kokoro, the sons of Sakuya. Their stories are pretty sad. Sakuya, who went back to her homeland, got raped when she was there. She never reveals the name or identity of the twins' father. When she found out that she's pregnant with Kiseki and Kokoro, she didn't want to face her mother at all, but she had no choice.

After the twin brothers were born, it's a miracle that they were born healthy. Sakuya decided to keep them instead of giving them up for adoption and named them Kiseki, a Japanese word for 'miracle' and Kokoro, a Japanese name for 'heart'. Their names have very deep meaning. Kiseki was named 'miracle' because it's a miracle that they were able to survive, and Kokoro was named 'heart' because Sakuya still managed to find the heart to keep the twins. She actually intended to give them up for adoption in the neighboring town, but when the twins were born, she just couldn't bring herself to leave them alone.

Kiseki and Kokoro still love their mother even though they were unwanted babies. They're 16 years old. After their birth, Sakuya changed a lot. She was once an energetic and sociable person, but after the twins were born, she became like how Mom was before she married Dad. Kiseki and Kokoro always felt guilty for the pain they gave their mother, but she never accuses them and loves them like how every loving mother should. They are pretty quiet and always keep to themselves, like their mother. The only people who are able to talk to them are Sugar and Coco, who are their girlfriends.

Apart from the new additions, Sharance is still almost the same as it was last time, according to my father. In the apothecary, Dad said that it used to be run by Marian's grandmother. Now, it is run by Marian and Monica, who is Leia, Ion and Laenan's aunt. Monica didn't want to take over the flower shop, so she studied medicine to be a doctor. Marian lost her 'crazy doctor' attitude after her grandmother passed away. I'm glad; I still remember that she almost killed me with her medicine when I was just 4 years old… That was a terrible memory…

Daria the artist became a famous artist. She moved to Palermo just a few months ago. Now, Norad will know about her art. Even though I think that she's a little annoying, I'm happy that she finally manages to achieve her dreams of becoming a famous artist. The only thing that bugs me is the fact that she almost dragged my father to go to Palermo with her to be her permanent assistant, but Dad kindly refused, saying that he got a family and a farm to take care of.

That's about it; I love this beautiful town of Sharance. Even though there are some things like annoying siblings and stupid people to make me really upset, there will be nothing else to dent my happiness.

**Author's Notes: Well, that's chapter one, I hope that you've enjoyed it. I encourage you readers to try to remember the OCs so you all will be able to read the other chapters with ease. Don't worry if you can't, there are so many OCs that it's hard for me to keep track of too.**

**Edit#1: I decided to edit this chapter because my annoying cousin Yvonne kept bugging me about it. She was mad so she pointed out all my mistakes… But the good news is that I'm almost done with chapter 2. I hope that I can find the time to complete it and post it up.**


	2. Sharn and Leia

**This is the second chapter of my new fic, A Slip on the Ice. I don't really want to repeat myself, but this is the sequel to Micah's Life with 11 Girls and if you haven't read it, please do.**

**Kelina: *stretches* I need to get used to typing this fic. I'm just too used to typing Micah's Life with 11 Girls.**

**Sharn: Get used to it. I hate that fic. It made me seem like a little kid who can't speak very well.**

**Kelina: But you were a little kid who can't speak very well!**

**Leia: And I found it really cute~**

**Sharn: Shut up Leia.**

**Chapter 2- You're bleeding.**

"Alright Leia," said Sharn. "Just one more."

"I'll leave it to you," replied Leia. "I'll destroy the portal."

Sharn nodded her red, feathery head and dived downwards to attack the last orc. The orc tried to defend itself with it's sword but it was no match for a trained phoenix. With a flash of light, the orc's soul went back to the Forest of Beginnings.

"Phew, that's all of them Leia," said the red phoenix to the little golden wooly on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm very tired," replied Leia as she wiped off the beads of sweat on her forehead. "I've destroyed the portal. We won't need to fight any monsters for some time."

Every evening, the cousins always trained in the dungeons. Their locations will change every time according to the weather. For instance, if it was snowing in Vale River, they wouldn't go there. If it was too hot in the Sol Terrano Desert, they wouldn't go there.

A growl was heard and the red phoenix's head shot up suddenly alert. "What was that? More monsters?"

Blushing, Leia placed a paw on her stomach. "It was me. I'm hungry. We haven't eaten since lunch."

Looking around, she spotted some apples on a nearby apple tree. As her mouth began to water, she said to Sharn. "Let's go get some apples. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," replied Sharn as they walked… well, not both of them. Leia walked as Sharn flew to the apple tree. Then, Leia transformed into her human form and stood under the apple tree.

After some time, Sharn asked her cousin. "Why aren't you picking any apples? I can't pick apples in my monster form you know."

Leia wringed her fingers and said with a blush. "Umm… well… Dad said that the best apples are always at the top. So…"

"You want me to get them for you, don't you?" asked Sharn with a sigh as Leia nodded. "Fine, but do you remember that I can't pick apples when I'm flying?"

"Yes I do, but…" said Leia as she wringed her fingers again. "But I can if I stand on your back."

Sharn made a face at her cousin. Not a very good one because phoenixes can't really show expressions. "Ooh, but you have a dreadful weight! You're just too fat for me!"

Quickly, Leia tried to defend herself. "Hey! I'm not that heavy or fat! If I were, Wallace wouldn't want to be my boyfriend… wait… what did I just say? Oh my god!"

"Don't swear Leia," said Sharn with a smirk. "Haha, you've just admitted that you and Wallace are a couple. When are you guys getting married Lei?"

Usually, Sharn calls Leia by her real name, but whenever she's teasing her, she calls her by the nickname her boyfriend Wallace gives her, Lei. This time, it's Leia's turn to make a face at Sharn. "Then what about you and Alistaire?"

"Alistaire is just a friend," replied Sharn coolly. "We're not dating or doing kissing type of stuff, unlike you and Wallace." Childishly, Sharn began to sing a childish song. "Wallace and Leia sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Hey!" exclaimed Leia. "We're not! You're lucky I can't reach you now, or you're dead Sharn!"

"It's the hard truth Lei, live with it," teased Sharn.

"Oh… you're so dead Sharn!"

"Oh come on," said Sharn. "Let's get back to the 'who's gonna pick the apples' topic. I'm fine with you on my back, hop on."

"Fine," replied Leia. "I'll let you off the hook, for now."

Sharn flew down and landed on the ground. She crouched down as low as possible so Leia can get onto her back. Then, she took off to the highest branches of the apple tree.

After picking a few apples, Sharn transformed into her human form and sat under the tree together with her cousin, who was busily chomping the apple in her hands. Rolling her eyes, Sharn began to nibble her apple.

During those few moments, neither of them talked. The only sounds that can be heard was the sounds of nature and the sounds of Leia tearing through her apples. Sharn swore that Leia had eaten at least five apples in just two minutes.

After their feast, Leia leaned onto Sharn and rubbed her belly and sigh contentedly to herself. "Man, what a treat."

Just then, Sharn felt something dripping onto her shoulder. When she turned to see what it was, she almost threw up the apples she had just eaten. On her shoulders were drops of golden blood from Leia.

"Umm… Leia?"

"Yes?"

"You're… you're bleeding…"

"WHAT!"

Leia quickly turned around to find the wound. Laughing at her cousin's change of behavior, Sharn took out her handkerchief and began to dab the wound on Leia's face.

"It's here," said Sharn. "Your face is bleeding. Why didn't we notice it before?"

"Maybe it wasn't a big wound at first," suggested Leia. "Maybe it was just a small wound at first and it opened up when I was eating those apples."

Suddenly, Leia went quiet. After a few moments of awkward silence, Sharn spoke up. "Why are you so quiet all the sudden?"

"Sharn," began Leia. "You're… I…"

"Spit it out already!" exclaimed an impatient Sharn.

"You're bleeding too," said Leia. Then she used the clean side of Sharn's handkerchief to wipe the golden blood off the wound on Sharn's forearm.

"Damn it!" cursed Sharn.

Leia sighed. "Don't swear…" she said softly. "You said it yourself a few moments ago."

The cousins fumbled with the bandages and the iodine they brought with them for quite some time. Occasionally, they will fight over who will use the iodine first, but Sharn always wins in the end for Leia is a big softie.

"I'm so glad that we have monster blood in us," said Sharn as she wrapped her forearm with the bandages. "Our wounds will heal faster than normal human beings."

"Well, even if I'm not a monster, I'll still be able to have a quick recovery because I'm part elf," said Leia.

After hearing that, Sharn just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're just a show off Elfie."

There was a silence before Leia spoke. "Say that again."

"I called you Elfie," replied Sharn coolly. "You elves are just too showy off with your special powers and abilities. Take Daria for an example, she thinks that she's the greatest in the world."

Leia kept quiet and Sharn took that as a cue to continue her insults. "Yeah, and Ion shows off his elf powers to impress Hana. Elves are really like to show off. Dad's cousin Anette said that her friend Minerva always…"

"Don't insult my elf heritage!" scolded Leia. Sharn had just driven her up the wall with her attitude. It's pretty rare for Leia to get angry. And if she does, it must be a very touchy subject. "I'm proud of it and you know it!"

Sharn was shocked at her cheerful cousin's sudden outburst. Well, elves can't do a thing if their anger builds up. They can't control their body, mind and emotions. Their elf side of them will control them. It even works for kind and serene elves like Leia. But Leia was a little different. She can control better than most elves, but even she has limits…

Frightened, Sharn looked into the eyes of her cousin. Usually, they were bright, cheerful green in color, but now, they were ghostly white in color. Sharn shuddered. When an elf's eyes turn white, it could only mean one thing… they are under the control of their anger.

With one swift move, Sharn was flung into the air. When she landed, she crashed painfully onto the ground. Her head was throbbing and her cheek felt tender. She brought her hands up to her face to feel it and winced when she touched the tender spot.

With blurry eyes, she looked up at the elf who was no longer the cousin she knew. The elf standing over her was an elf, mind raged with anger. In her hands, she held a ball of light, as if she was ready to attack.

Closing her eyes, Sharn prepared for the worst. Leia may be kind and gentle, but underneath all that was pure power, the power of a well trained Earthmate, elf and monster. Sharn may seem physically stronger than her, but the truth is that Leia is actually stronger.

_I'm sorry Leia, _she thought. _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken your kindness and compassion for granted…_

Without knowing it, Sharn began to sing a song that she and Leia loved to sing when they were young.

_Pray to heavens with a song,_

_ As the wings caress me._

_ Send a prayer to the light,_

_ So that it might help me see._

_ Searching through my memories,_

_ Memories, my memories for you._

_ For you._

To her surprise, Sharn heard another voice singing softly.

_I have come this far having lost every hope,_

_ Hope of finding you._

_ But I swear no matter what I have to face,_

_ You've never left my heart._

Slowly, Sharn raised her head to see Leia still standing over her, but not in a threatening state. Leia had a smile plastered over her face and she was reaching her hand down to her cousin. Gratefully, Sharn took it and Leia helped her to her feet.

"Hey," began Leia. "Look, I'm sorry that I hurt you that way." Gently, Leia rubbed the bump forming on Sharn's head as she winced in pain from the contact. "But I can't do anything when my mind is controlled by anger, bear that in mind. You got lucky this time."

"I'm very sorry too Leia," said Sharn as she began to sob on Leia's shoulder. She never made Leia so mad before and she deeply regretted it. Crying wasn't one of Sharn's usual activities too but the strong regret made the tears flow freely from her sky blue eyes.

"Now, now," comforted Leia, gently patting Sharn on the shoulder. As Sharn's cries slowed down, Leia continued to sing softly. Music always calms them down. It runs in the family.

_There are sweet memories,_

_ They live around us._

_ How could you, not believe in our love?_

Leia paused, hoping that Sharn will sing the next line. Since she was crying, Sharn's voice was terrible. But it still brought a smile to Leia's face.

_ My full heart belongs to you,_

_ My life, your love leads._

_ I've always stood next to you,_

_ In your time of need._

"Feel better?" asked Leia as Sharn nodded her head. "Let's get on with the song," said Sharn. "I hate to leave a song hanging." Leia smiled and sang. Singing wasn't their forte, but they still enjoyed it and were quite good at it, but not very good. Ballet and piano were still for them, and their singing wouldn't be compared to Leia's younger brother Ion.

_Embraced by the warmth of your gentle gaze,_

_ I've given you my love._

_ I look for you now in my memories,_

_ Heart never mending, _

_Love never ending._

They both looked into each other's eyes and took a deep breath before singing the last line together. It brought back memories of their childhood, when Leia's father Leo taught the three of them to sing this song while Sharn's father Micah played the tune on the piano. For some reasons, the three of them loved this song the most. This used to be their fathers' favorite song too. They learned it when they grew up in a town named Trampoli. It must be a coincidence that their children loved this song too.

_Pray to heavens with our song._

Laughing together, the cousins held their hands together as they walked back to town. Due to the monster blood in them, most of their injuries had healed already, except for the bump on Sharn's forehead and the black eye. When Leia noticed this, she waved her hand over it and muttered a few words from the 'Cure' magic book. Almost instantly, Sharn's forehead and eye returned to normal. She looked gratefully at Leia as her cousin smiled and said.

"It's the power of a human, an elf, a monster and an Earthmate. Don't question my logic Sharn. Now let's go, we have a busy day tomorrow, including the homework I haven't done…"

_Oh Leia…_

**Author's Notes: Yeah, this chapter isn't much… It just shows how 'dangerous' elves are, including some kind ones like Leia, and soon, Tabatha. My friend thought up of this idea of elves being driven by their anger so… Tada! There will be filler chapters until the main plot of the story. Basically, they'll be talking about the daily lives of the new residents of Sharance.**

**About the Song of Trust? I just thought of it randomly. After all, I did make Leo and Micah grow up in Trampoli with their father and Anette.**

**Sharn: *jumps off the stage* I'm not going to let you attack me like that ever again Leia. You're no fun when you're touchy.**

**Leia: Hey! Blame Kelina and her BFFL Yue for thinking up this idea!**

**Yue: _Nani? Watashi wa keppaku na. _(What? I'm innocent.) **

**Leia: Not you! Kelina's REAL friend Yue! You know the one who is part Japanese.**

**Kelina: Hey! Don't say that so casually! And please review my dear readers!**


	3. Sharance Academy

**I'm here with the new chapter of my new fanfic 'A Slip on the Ice'. Now that I think about it, please read 'Micah's Life with 11 Girls' before you read this, because this fic will spoil all the fun of the other fic.**

**Also, thanks for the positive reviews everyone, except for you Yvonne XP Keep reviewing readers! You know what? I'll give you all some virtual cookies if you press that little grey button with blue writing and a yellow symbol on it~ **

**Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend and fellow reviewer black mizt for cheering me up and bringing me out of my depression. Thank you for your kind words, touching advices and for restraining me from cutting myself any further. So, this chapter is for her because without her, I would have died from cutting myself. Thanks again.**

**Leia: Hell time :(**

**Sharn: What's wrong Lei? **

**Leia: Exams…**

**Sharn: Oh…**

**Leia: Anything else?**

**Sharn: *puts a dolphin puppet onto right arm* My hand's a dolphin~**

**Leia: *sweat***

**Sharn: :D**

**Leia: -_-**

**Sharn: :(**

**Chapter 3- What my mother doesn't know**

Sharn looked up from where the book she's reading and sighed in annoyance. The whole class was one big mess. The students were chatting with each other loudly and running about in the classroom.

"Please return to your seats and keep quiet please!" she yelled. As the class monitor, she had to do her duty, but unfortunately, no one was listening. She rolled her eyes and went back to reading her forge recipe book. _Are these people really above 12 years old? _She thought as a paper plane flew over her head. _They're so inconsiderate and incredibly childish! _

Her cousin Leia was chatting loudly with her boyfriend Wallace at his seat. Even though Wallace was already 18 years old, his parents still sent him to school for further studies. The two annoying people of the class were running about. Her best friends Sugarine and Chocolate were trying to get some words out of the two Japanese twins, Kiseki and Kokoro.

Sharn looked across the room and saw her cousin Ion reading his notes furiously. Then, she looked at a girl reading from a book with Braille letters. They were the only few who were studying for the coming exams. Then, she turned her gaze to a particular boy with silver hair and emerald green eyes. He was reading some reference books and some notes with full concentration. Sharn smiled. She liked the boy ever since the day they met. He was kind, smart, caring and handsome…

A paper ball hit her head and jolted her from her daydream. She looked about furiously for the person who threw it. It was the annoying boy in her class, Arundel. He also happens to be the brother of the boy she was daydreaming about. "Hey you! Get your head out of lala land!" he joked as his annoying girlfriend rolled on the floor laughing.

"If you think that you're so free to randomly throw things and yell at people, why don't you sit down and study?" yelled Sharn. "The exams are coming and you all are still goofing off! If you all don't want to study, then at least keep quiet! People are studying here!"

"Chill man," said Arundel as he continued running about with Seraphine. Everyone gave her a weird glance before resuming what they were doing before as if nothing's happened.

Fed up, Sharn buried her face in her hands and shook her head. How was she going to be able to study in all this noise? Sighing, she reopened her forge recipe book and began to leaf through the recipes.

Even when the teacher, Ondorus came in, no one noticed. The students were either making noise or studying as if there's nothing in the world except for the books and them. He looked annoyed as he coughed slightly to get their attention. Unfortunately, there was no response, except for a certain girl who was looking about with her sightless purple eyes.

"Good morning teacher," greeted Hana. Hana may be blind, but she had an acute sense of hearing and an acute sense of touch. Ondorus replied her and asked her in an annoyed tone of voice. "Good morning Hana. Do you mind if you tell the class monitor of my presence?"

"Not at all teacher," replied Hana as she made her way carefully to Sharn's table. She lightly shook Sharn and got a look of annoyance as a result. "Look, Hana. I'm trying to read here."

"But the teacher's here Sharn," protested Hana, pointing to the direction of where Ondorus was standing with an annoyed look on his face. She immediately blushed and called for everyone's attention. When everyone noticed Ondorus' presence, they immediately scrambled back to their seats and kept quiet, waiting for Sharn or him to speak.

Ondorus gave a tired sigh before greeting the class. "Good morning class." Sharn stood up and gestured for everyone to stand up too. They bowed at Ondorus before chorusing. "Good morning teacher."*

After all the students were all seated, Ondorus sat down at the teacher's table and took their attendance.

_Sharn Keiran. Present._

_Leia Ericee. Present._

_Hana Grassvalley. Present._

_Alistaire Corway. Present._

_Seraphine de Saint Coquille. Present._

_Sugarine Alabay Kaya. Present._

_Chocolate Alabay Kaya. Present._

_Arundel Corway. Present._

_Wallace de Saint Coquille. Present._

_Ion Ericee. Present._

_Kiseki Hiroshi. Present._

_Kokoro Hiroshi. Present._

"So it seems that everyone is present. Good," announced Ondorus as he ticked each of their names on the registration. Then, he proceeded to leaf through a pile of papers as some of the students groaned. He raised an eyebrow before making an announcement. "As you all know, we're having a test today. I hope that you all have prepared for this."

"Not all of us," grumbled Ion unconsciously before his sister elbowed him. "Ion, keep quiet!" Ondorus raised an eyebrow again before passing out the papers to each of the students. "I can tell that not all of you have studied for the test. Well, just do your best."

After everyone had gotten their papers, Ondorus set a timer and the room fell silent as the students began to do their test. Some of them were doing their test confidently while some of them were breaking out cold sweats. There were some who were smiling throughout the whole test while some were biting their pencils in frustration. Sharn looked at the 10 questions on her test paper and sighed. _They look so easy…_

Section A

From which monster can you obtain a cheap cloth from?

Orc Viking

Wooly

Orc

Pomme Pomme

_This is easy! Leia and I fight monsters everyday! _She confidently circled 'c' on the test paper and went on to the next question.

Which is the main ingredient for a silver ring?

Silver

Gold

Bronze

Iron

_This is too easy! Whoever who got this question wrong must be an idiot. _She circled 'a' and moved on to the next question.

Which monsters are found in Vale River?

Wooly

Hunter wolf

Moppe moppe

Flower Lion

_Oh you got to be kidding me. _She confidently circled 'b'.

All of the below are not ingredients for a pancake. Which ingredient is an ingredient for a pancake?

Relax Tealeaves

Honey

Potato

Pink Turnip

_I need to talk to Ondorus after this test… _She thought as she circled 'b'.

Which kind of powder in the pharmacy can be made with two apples?

Curry powder

Poison powder

Sweet powder

Sour drop

_The last one isn't even a powder. And how can you make poison powder and curry powder in the pharmacy?_

Section B

List down the ingredients for a Raventine.

_Great! Something more challenging! I'm so glad I studied! _She looked up and saw her cousin Leia scratching her head and poking her head with a pencil as if she's having trouble. _Oh Leia…_

She took her pencil and wrote her answers neatly under the question. _Fire crystal, Silver, Insect skin, Skull, Burnin' Blade, Pumkin.*_ Then, she went to the next question.

There are four dragon gods of Norad. List down all of them.

_History class? This isn't something we learned in class. Good thing Dad told me stories about the four dragons when I was young._

She looked at her cousin Ion who was staring at the same question with a look of horror. Then, she shifted her gaze to her cousin Leia who had a happy look on her face as she wrote the answers for the question.

_Oh right, Uncle Leo told Leia stories too. Poor Ion… _Sharn thought about the answers for a while before writing it down. _The god of Earth, Terrable. The god of Fire, Fiersome. The god of Water, Aquaticus. The god of Wind, Ventuswill._

List down the ingredients to make an Art of Magic.

_Oh I hate accessories… But oh well… _thought Sharn as she wrote her answers under the question. _Magic powder, Silk cloth, Bird wing, Fairy dust, Sparkle string, Devil horn.*_

There are many non-human races in Norad. List down five of them.

_Racism? What was Ondorus thinking? _She looked up from her paper and saw Leia blushing while rubbing her elf ears awkwardly. Then, she turned to see Sugar and Coco touching the horns on their heads. Sharn sighed and touched her slightly pointed ears which she inherited from her mother. They weren't very pointy like Leia's ones, but they were still slightly pointed.

She sighed and wrote the answers down with a little difficulty. _Elves, Earthmates, Univirs, Monsters, Vampires._

Section C

Write about the five non-human races you've listed in the last question. (There's no right or wrong for this question, it's just to test you.)

_What in the world is this? Why is he so racist? _Sharn thought as she looked at her classmates. Most of them have horrified looks on their faces while some of them just kept it all in and started writing. She decided that it won't help by just staring at the paper so she began to write at the blank space under the question.

_Elves have longer lives than humans, like most of the other non-human species. All elves and half-elves have pointed ears. Most elves come from the Nation of Elves.. Earthmates are people who are closer to the land than other people. They can work with the land better than others. Univirs are a species which was said to be extinct; there are only a few univirs left. Univirs have horns which is the source of all their magic powers. There is a possibility that univirs and elves share the same ancestor. Monsters are creatures that are usually found in dungeons. Earthmates have the ability to tame and raise them. Vampires are an extinct race and beings that are the closest to the spirits. It is rumored that there is still a surviving vampire in the world._

_My answers are stupid…_thought Sharn. _Ondorus is gonna think that I'm stupid…_

After completing the test and double checking the answers, Sharn went forward to hand in the test paper. After that, she packed her bags and waited for Leia and Ion outside the class. A few of her classmates were already outside, including the two troublemakers.

"This test is the most stupid test I ever took!" complained Seraphine to Arundel. "Whoever heard of a Raventine? And who will ask you to list down the non-humans in Norad?"

"I know right! And I have no idea what monsters could be found in Vale River." added Arundel. Sharn was annoyed by their complaints and went forward. "Well, a Raventine is a weapon that can be made in the forge. And we learned about monsters in class. You two didn't study, so obviously you can't answer the questions."

Saying that at their faces just earned a slap from Seraphine. "You're just smart you smartass! Don't be such a show off!"

"Well, I'm telling the truth!" protested Sharn. She quickly went over to the restroom to check on her face. As she looked into the mirror, she saw that her face was slightly red. She didn't want anyone to see it so she muttered the 'cure' magic spell to cure her cheek.

After she left the restroom, Leia and Ion were already waiting for her. They've also picked up Sharn's twin siblings Sora and Soren who were from the younger class. They waved at her to come over and they began walking home to the Sharance Tree.

Sharance Tree

"Mom! We're home!" yelled Leia happily. Aunt Shara looked up from where she was feeding Leia's baby sister Laenan and smiled. "Hello, how was school today?"

"It was so fun!" exclaimed Sora. "We get to do coloring today! Look, I colored a Wooly!" Sora reached into her bag and pulled out a picture of a pink and purple Wooly.

"That's nice," praised Aunt Shara. Sharn was a little annoyed and went over to Sora. "Sora, Woolies aren't pink and purple. They're white and black, except Leia, Uncle Leo and Dad. Your picture is weird."

"But I like pink and purple!" protested Sora. "And my picture is not weird! You're just being mean!" Sora stuck her tongue out and ran into her room.

Sharn sighed as Leia and the others stared at her. After putting down their bags, Leia decided to change the topic. "Hey, what's for lunch Mom?"

"Aunt Raven is cooking, maybe you should ask her," replied Shara as she continued to feed Laenan.

Leia, Ion, Sharn and Soren went over to the dining table and saw Raven laying down plates and cutleries. "Hi Mom," greeted Soren. Raven went over to hug and greet her children. "Where's Sora?"

"Sulking in her room," answered Sharn shortly. Raven looked at her with a frown on her face. "You two haven't been quarreling, have you?"

Before Sharn could open her mouth to speak, Soren cut in. "Sharn said that Sora's picture is weird!" Sharn turned to her brother coolly and fought back. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did! You're a big fat liar! Mom! Sharn's lying!" yelled Soren. Raven shook her head and pointed a finger at the table. "Please stop fighting and sit down. I've cooked lunch for all of you. And Soren, why don't you call your sister to come out for lunch?"

Soren nodded and set off to Sora's room as everyone else went to the dining table. Leia was the first one to rush to the table. She sat with her fork and spoon in her hands and looked at Raven eagerly. "What's for lunch?"

"Fried rice and _gyoza_. For drinks, I've prepared orange juice and strawberry milk," replied Raven as she scooped some fried rice and placed some _gyoza_ on the children's plates. Then, went over to the ladder and shouted down to Micah and Leo. "Micah, Leo, lunch's ready!"

After putting away their farm tools, Micah and Leo climbed up the ladder and flopped down on the dining chairs. "Tired?" asked Raven.

"You have no idea how hot is it," huffed Leo as he took a sip of the orange juice. "This must be the hottest summer we ever had," said Micah as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and drank his orange juice.

"If it's too hard, you can always ask Leia and me to help," offered Sharn as Leia nodded in agreement. Micah and Leo smiled at their daughters and accepted the extra help. "Okay, thanks. Can you two go to the Diamond General Store to get some cucumber and pumpkin seeds after lunch? We're all out, and the monsters are tired from sowing seeds."

Leia and Sharn nodded their heads in reply. After saying their prayers, they began to eat their lunch. Well, Leia didn't 'eat', she gobbled down the fired rice and the _gyozas_ and gulped down her strawberry milk in a record time.

"Slow down Leia, or you'll choke," warned Shara. Leia raised a hand before answering. "Mmmf… I'm hungry... hick!" Leia blushed and closed her mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh Leia," sighed Leo as she continued hiccupping. "Not again…"

A few days later 

In front of Sharance Academy

"The results are out!" announced Sugarine. "It's out! It's really out!" added her twin sister Chocolate.

After the two went off to announce the news to the people who haven't heard their announcement, Leia, Ion and Sharn gave each other worried looks before going over to the bulletin board. Sure enough, the results were there.

_Sharn Keiran. A+_

_Leia Ericee. C+_

_Hana Grassvalley. A-_

_Alistaire Corway. A-_

_Seraphine de Saint Coquille. D-_

_Sugarine Alabay Kaya. C-_

_Chocolate Alabay Kaya. C-_

_Arundel Corway. D-_

_Wallace de Saint Coquille. B-_

_Ion Ericee. B+_

_Kiseki Hiroshi. B-_

_Kokoro Hiroshi. B-_

"Oh god…" said a shocked Leia, turning towards Sharn. "Sharn, you got the highest grade in the whole class!"

Ion, on the other hand turned away and headed towards the library. "I need to study more. I consider this grade as a failure." _Even Hana and Alistaire are both better than me…_

"I can't believe it! I can't wait to tell our results to our family!" exclaimed an excited Sharn. Leia gave her a face and said sulkily. "Oh hell no… I don't want my mother to know…"

_Oh Leia…_

**Author's Notes: *#1That's how we greet our teachers in my school. The monitor will stand up and call the class to stand, then we bow to give respects to our teacher, then we greet the teacher. We sit down only after our teacher said so. Sometimes, we stand for a long time if the teacher forgets or is mad at us XD Ballet academy is a different story, we curtsey to our teacher.**

***#2 & 3 I used Rune Factory 2 recipes. I'm not very good in forging or making accessories in Rune Factory 3, so I used Rune Factory 2. The note book you use in for school is easier and I got all the recipes from classes. Excuse the spoilers.**

**Leia: Reviews for this poor depressed girl please!**

**Sharn: Please?**

**Kelina: *cuts arm***

**Sharn: Kel! No more cutting yourself!**

**Note: Seriously, I did cut myself… My stomach… my diaphragm… **


	4. Kiseki and Kokoro

**Haii there readers and fans~ I'm back with a whole new chapter! Man… can't wait to get to the fun part… aka main plot…**

**Leia: You leave your clothes out Sharn! And you put your feet on my chair!**

**Sharn: Well, you do weird things like ironing your underwear!**

**Leia: You make that very small room we share a hell!**

**Sharn: So do you! That's why I'm in hell too!**

**Leia: Remember to clean the nursery!**

**Sharn: Why me?**

**Leia: Clear the dishes!**

**Sharn: Why should I?**

**Leia: Feed the monsters!**

**Sharn: You're not my mother Leia!**

**Kelina: Man, you two are annoying… I prefer Yue and Kuruna being my assistants…**

**Sharn: I know Mrs. Kuruna, but who's Yue?**

**Kelina: You know… that Japanese woman from Alvarna?**

**Leia & Sharn: ?**

**Kelina: The Japanese woman who sometimes stay at Mikayo Inn?**

**Leia & Sharn: ?**

**Kelina: THAT JAPANESE WOMAN FROM RUNE FACTORY 2?**

**Leia & Sharn: What is Rune Factory?**

**Kelina: *faints***

**Chapter 4- Kiseki and Kokoro**

"Alright," said Shino, raising a _katana_ for the class to see. "Can anyone tell me what kind of weapon is this?"

Shino was trying to get the class' attention, but unfortunately, no one was listening, except a few students.

"Umm… Teacher?" said Hana who was sitting at the front row. "Can I feel it? I can't see…" Shino sighed and replied her. "I know that you'll sure know what kind of sword is this. Please give a chance to your other classmates who aren't paying attention…"

Shino looked at the class and sighed. Sugarine and Chocolate seemed to be busy copying notes, but Shino was sure that they weren't for her class. Knowing them, the twins must be copying notes for Ondorus' class, like they always do. They never paid attention in his class, and then they'll borrow their friends' notes to copy in the next class.

Arundel and Seraphine were talking to each other loudly at their seats while Wallace and Leia were passing notes to each other. Shino made a mental note to change the seating of the class after discussing with Ondorus.

Alistaire seemed to be daydreaming while Sharn was lying on her desk in a deep slumber. It was rare for Sharn to not pay attention in class, but she was helping her father with the farm work until late night, and that worn out the young girl greatly. She was exhausted and couldn't keep her eyes open.

Shino's grandsons Kiseki and Kokoro were looking out the window. They weren't paying attention in class because they were depressed. Their mother was in a bad mood which affected the twins greatly. Kiseki and Kokoro always act differently whenever their mother is in a bad mood because Sakuya would usually take it all out on them.

Ion was the only one listening to Shino, apart from Hana. He looked at the class and grumbled sulkily under his breath. Then, he looked at Shino, who was clearly annoyed.

Suddenly, Shino slammed the _katana _on the teacher's table. She slammed it down with so much force that the blade of the sword actually went through the teacher's table. In an instant, the students turned their attention back to Shino.

After seeing Shino's annoyed face, Sugarine and Chocolate immediately pushed their notebooks off the table ad onto the floor. Arundel and Seraphine immediately stopped talking and turned their chairs back towards Shino. Wallace and Leia desperately tried to stuff the notes they've passed into their pockets.

Alistaire, Kiseki and Kokoro were immediately jolted out of their own worlds. Even Sharn woke up at the sound and force of Shino slamming the katana on the teacher's table.

"I'm the teacher here so you all must pay attention to me in class!" bellowed Shino. "No talking, no sleeping, no daydreaming, no copying notes from the other class and no passing notes! You hear me?"

"Y-yes teacher!" chorused the students. Ion gave a low snicker and muttered softly. "Now that's what I call a good teacher."

After teaching the students a little about the _katana_ and its ingredients, Shino led the students to the workshop where she began to teach the students to make a _katana._

"For a katana, you'll need to make a Greatsword beforehand. In the last lesson, I've told you all to split into pairs and make a Greatsword right? Now please take it out," said Shino.

Alistaire and Sharn were working together, so Sharn took out a carefully crafted Greatsword from her rucksack. Alistaire studied it carefully and gave her a thumb up. "Great job!"

Unfortunately, Seraphine and Arundel didn't make a Greatsword. After receiving a lecture from Shino, she told Seraphine to join Wallace and Leia's group while she told Arundel to join Hana and Ion's group.

After everyone prepared the necessary ingredients, Shino wrote the recipe on the blackboard.

_You'll need: _

_A Greatsword_

_A Fish Fossil_

_A piece of Silver_

_Some Glue_

_A Little Crystal_

_A Shoulder Piece_

_For the procedure, please refer to page 34 on the forgery and crafting textbook._

The students followed the procedure on the board and made a_ katana_ each. After inspecting the work the students made, Shino allowed them to be dismissed.

The students stormed out of their classrooms like a stampede of buffaloes. Sharn, Leia and Ion went over to the younger kids' class and saw Ondorus teaching the children about monsters. There was a collective laugh from the children when Ondorus showed them a picture of a wooly.

After a while, Ondorus dismissed the children and they stampeded out of their classroom like how the older students did. There were only a few students in the younger class, only Sora, Soren and Odellia.

When Sora and Soren spotted Leia, Sharn and Ion, they happily skipped over to them. Unfortunately, Leia was the only one who was pleased to see them. "Hello, how was your class?"

"Fun!" replied Sora excitedly. "Yeah! Mr. Ondorus taught us about monsters! And he says that he will show us real monsters in the next class!" added her twin brother Soren with equal excitement.

"Well, you two see monsters everyday at Dad's farm, so what's the difference?" asked Sharn in a snooty voice. Sora and Soren responded with stamping their feet on Sharn's. "It is different!" they protested.

"Okay! Okay! Geez…" groaned Sharn as she rubbed her feet. "Let's just go home!"

Sharance Tree

"I'm going for a nap," said Sharn as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm very tired…" With that, she walked up the stairs to her room in the Sharance Tree. Over the years, the Sharance Tree grew new rooms which then became rooms for Micah and Leo's family.

Leia, Sharn and Sora share a room which entrance is near the bookshelf and the piano. Ion and Soren share a room which entrance is near the kitchen. The former workshop became a nursery after Micah and Leo built a small workshop near the monster barn. That's where Shara and her new daughter Laenan sleep.

After Sharn left to take a nap, Ion shrugged and yawned. "I'm getting sleepy too. I'm going for a nap. I stayed up all night reading the reference books."

Now with Sharn and Ion gone, Sora and Soren began to feel bored. They were used to picking fights with Ion and Sharn because they hated the twins with passion and the twins strangely seemed to like annoying Sharn and Ion on purpose.

After a while, Sora whispered cheekily into her twin brother's ear. "Hey I'm bored. Want to disturb Ion and Sharn?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be fun. I'll go after Ion and you'll go after Sharn," replied Soren. Sora gave him a thumb up and went into Sharn's bedroom while Soren went to Ion's bedroom. Unfortunately, Leia wasn't present at the moment, so she couldn't stop the twins from getting into mischief…

From where Leia was watering the flowers, she could hear screams and shouts coming from the level above her. "Must be the twins," she sighed as she slowly made her way up the ladder. "Oh well, the adults aren't here, so that means I'm in charge."

The scene that greeted her wasn't what she expected. Ion was glaring at Soren with white eyes and in his hands was a ball of fire. On the other hand, Sharn was glaring at Sora in her phoenix form. Both of them looked ready to attack.

In her panicked state, she desperately tried to stop them. "Ion," she began as he turned towards her and gave a low growl. "Put that down." Ion didn't faze as if Leia's command didn't went through him at all. Seeing that her brother didn't respond, Leia switched to elfish tongue and spoke to her brother.

"_Ion, don't hurt him. Let go of your elf side and return to the human you," _pleaded Leia.

"_No sister. He hurt me. I must protect myself," _replied Ion.

"_He means no harm Ion. He's just a child, your cousin. Does the elf side of you don't recognize him?"_ asked Leia.

"_No sister," _replied Ion.

"_Then let your human side take over. Let go of your elf side," _ordered Leia sternly.

"_Why are you so insistent?" _asked Ion.

_"Because I want to stop you from doing something you might regret later and to save his life," _replied Leia.

Ion was quiet for a moment before his eyes turned back to their normal shade of blue. He glared at Soren and spoke harshly to him. "I'll let you off the hook for now," he growled as Leia gave him a glare.

Then, Leia turned to Sora and Sharn. Surprisingly, Sharn had already changed back to her human form. Even though she was still glaring at Sora, Leia was glad that she didn't hurt her own sister.

"Changed your mind?" asked Leia.

"No," replied Sharn. "I didn't want to waste my energy on a coward like her."

Shaking her head, Leia looked at both Sharn and Ion. "You both really hate them do you?"

"Yes," was the reply from both of them.

Mikayo Inn

"Why didn't you clean the guest rooms Kiseki and Kokoro?" scolded Sakuya. "The new guests are coming tonight and you didn't clean it!"

Kiseki and Kokoro looked at one another, begging each other to stand up to their mother. There was a long silence before Kokoro spoke up in a small voice. "We… we had homework to do…"

"And you call that an excuse for not cleaning the guest room?" continued Sakuya as she glared at her twin sons. "Money is hard to get nowadays with all the economic problems, and you two are telling me that your excuse is because you two were doing homework?"

Feeling defeated, Kiseki and Kokoro looked down on the floor. "_Gomen nasai Kaa-san_…"

"_Gomen nasai_? _Gomen nasai_?" screeched Sakuya in a dangerous tone of voice. With one swift move, she smacked them across the face. "Is that all you can say? Go and get cleaning NOW!"

After picking themselves up, Kiseki and Kokoro quickly went to the guest rooms and began cleaning. After letting out a long sigh, Sakuya turned to face Pia, her 'sister'. "Sakuya, you can't treat the twins like that anymore."

Sakuya didn't respond after hearing what Pia said. "So?" she asked after a long silence. Pia looked like she was about to faint. "You can treat them like that Sakuya! They're your sons!"

"Just… just get out of here Pia…" growled Sakuya. "Get out…" When Pia stood her ground, Sakuya flared up and yelled angrily at Pia. "GET OUT!"

Like Kiseki and Kokoro, Pia quickly ran towards the bathhouse and began cleaning the baths. Sakuya gave a long sigh before returning to the receptionist and began to do some paperwork. Just after that, someone entered the inn which made Sakuya annoyed. "_Kombanwa_… Welcome to Mikayo Inn…"

"Oh hello Sakuya, we are here for a bath," said a cheerful voice. Sakuya looked up to see a girl with orange hair and sky blue eyes together with another girl with yellowish blonde hair and green eyes. Behind them was a young girl with yellowish blonde hair like the second girl and blue eyes like the first girl. Sakuya never really talked to any of the children in town, but they came for baths and she was sure that they were Micah and Leo's daughters.

"A bath for three of you?" asked Sakuya. The first girl nodded and went forward to pay the bill. "_Hitori ikura des ka_?" she asked in a very bad pronunciation before she rolled on the floor laughing. For some reasons, it made Sakuya angry. "You know the price, just pay up!"

Frightened by the tone of her voice, the girl placed pieces of gold on the counter and made her way to the bathhouse. "Leia, Sora, let's go take a bath!" she called.

"Wait for me Sharn!" called Sora.

After the threesome left, Sakuya looked up and thought. _Sharn… Leia… Sora… I've never made an effort to remember any of the children's names… but these girls… are related to the only man I've ever loved… _thought Sakuya. _I'll make an effort to remember them…_

**Author's Notes:** **Oh man… I suck so badly… I'm bored and I'm just going to post this crap up…**

**And well… the title… isn't much of the Japanese_ futago_ eh? *pats Kiseki and Kokoro's heads* More of Sakuya, too little Kiseki and Kokoro…**

**Well, I'm sure that some of you didn't understand what the Japanese words were, so being a nice person I am, I'll put a little dictionary here.**

**_Gomen nasai_- Sorry**

**_Kaa-san_- Mother**

**_Kombanwa- _Good evening**

**_Hitori ikura des ka_?- How much is it per person?**

**_Futago_- Twins**

**Oh yeah, come and obtain you virtual cookies reviewers! *tosses cookies into the air* Want more? Review then! **


	5. The De Saint Coquille family

**I'm so sorry for the 'suckiness' of the last chapter! I was having a terrible case of writer's block and I wanted to post up something so badly, so that sucky chapter was born ^-^'**

**Also, I'm getting impatient, so the main plot will start after this chapter. I promise you, I didn't name this fanfic 'A Slip on the Ice' for nothing. It has a meaning behind it. Want to know? Stay tune!**

**Oh yeah, this chapter is the continuation of the last chapter. I want to give Kiseki and Kokoro so 'fame', since they will play a crucial part in the main plot. So this is basically Kiseki and Kokoro part 2, but the title is The De Saint Coquille family because I want to make a chapter about their family.**

**Oh, for those who still don't know, opposite speak is always in bold.**

**Sharn: Leia~ Leia~**

**Leia: Oh hell no… not that Leia song again… Anything but that Leia song again!**

**Sharn: Yessssssss Leiaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Kelina: But I like that song… My friend always sings it. And that's the reason why I named you Leia.**

**Sora: What about me?**

**Soren: And me?**

**Kelina: Sora, your name means sky in Japanese. And Soren, you were named after an owl. XD**

**Soren: WHAT!**

**Kelina: Yes, I named you Soren from the 'The Guardians of Ga'Hoole' book series. Man, I got to name someone Eglantine and Kludd too… maybe I'll change Sora's name…**

**Sora: NO! I LIKE MY NAME!**

**Soren: Change my name please?**

**Kelina: NO!**

**Soren: But Kelina…**

**Kelina: Shut up boy!**

**Soren: But Kelina…**

**Kelina: Don't question my logic!**

**Author's Notes: Anyone get that joke in the end? XD**

**Chapter 5- The De Saint Coquille family**

"Ahh…taking a bath after a long day feels great," sighed Leia contentedly. "It's like my soul's being washed."

Rolling her eyes, Sharn commented on Leia's last comment. "I do more work than you. And all you do in school is chat with Wallace," said Sharn. "Heh… 'washing my soul', my butt!"

Leia sat up from her position leaning at the side of the bath and pouted at Sharn childishly. Then, a thought struck her. "I've always thought this, but your hair reminds me of Mom's friend's daughter."

"Who?" asked Sharn curiously.

Leia lean back on the side of the bath and answered her cousin's question. "Her name is Anthea. She's the daughter of Mom and Dad's friends, Erik and Lara. She has this long pink hair that goes down to the middle of her back and her hairstyle is just like yours. Her twin sister Concordia is a different story though. She has light brown hair and she has the cutest fringe I've ever seen. Her fringe goes up like a pair of bunny ears."

"So, why are you telling me this?" asked Sharn.

"Nothing, just for fun," replied Leia cheekily. "Oh, they both have an older sister named Erika. She's just a complete copy of their mother. And from what I heard, they used to have another sister who is around three years younger than Erika. But she mysteriously disappeared and they never found her. If I remember correctly, her name was Lapis."

Sharn nodded silently and climb out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around her and dried her hair. "Well, we've been in the bath for half an hour. We should get out before Sakuya does."

Leia nodded and climbed out of the bath. She dried herself and got dressed. Then, she helped Sora dry and dress herself. After placing the towels into the laundry basket situated beside the exit, the three of them went out of the bath.

As they passed the reception, they noticed that Sakuya was gone. In her place, Kokoro sitting there with a sad look on his face. "Hey Kokoro," greeted Sharn.

At the sound of his name, Kokoro's head shot up and he tensed. But he relaxed down after knowing that it was just Sharn. "_Kombanwa_… _Dou shiteru_?"

Sharn wracked her brains to understand what he was saying. When she figured it out, she replied him with the little knowledge of Japanese she knew. "_Ittekimasu_," she replied.

Kokoro bowed and tensed when he saw his mother at the corner of his eye. "_Onegai, ikinasai_," he said hastily. Sharn cocked her head to show that she didn't understand, but Kokoro was too late to tell her again, for Sakuya was beside him at the moment. "Talking while slacking off?" she asked coldly.

"_Gomen nasai Kaa-san_," apologized Kokoro as he bowed him head apologetically. "_Kiite_…" Unable to complete his sentence, Sakuya interrupted him.

"_Dakara_?" she asked again. "Just get back to cleaning the rooms! I can't trust you working here at the reception!"

"_Kaa-san_!" yelled a voice. Sakuya turned and glared at Kokoro's twin brother who looked exactly like him, Kiseki. Silently, Sakuya was thinking about how much they both look like their father… the person who raped her…

"_Kaa-san_, please don't treat Kokoro like that. I'm sure that he didn't do anything to deserve it," said Kiseki, ignoring the glare his mother gave him. He swore to _Kami_ that he'll always stand up for his brother, no matter what. His mother responded with a low growl that sent shivers up his spine. She didn't care about the fact that there were customers in the inn. "That's a very brave thing to do young man…"

"_Kaa-san_, you have to control that explosive temper of yours. You'll scare customers away," said Kiseki. His face was full of determination which made his mother angry. His determination came crashing down again when Sakuya gave him a hard slap. Worriedly, Kokoro quickly went over to his brother and begged their mother with pleading eyes. "_Onegai Kaa-san_…" he pleaded.

Crouching on the _tatami_ floor while clutching onto his sore cheek, Kiseki slowly looked up at his mother. She was clearly pissed off and was glaring at him with eyes that could kill. "You! You! You don't know what I've been through!" she yelled. "You don't know what have I suffered! What have I endured! What have I given up to bring both of you to this unfair world!"

After listening to that, Kiseki and Kokoro couldn't believe their ears. They stared at Sakuya blankly before she went over to them and gave them a hug. Kiseki and Kokoro were shocked, but they returned their mother's hug anyway.

"_Gomen nasai_…" she sobbed as she hugged them tighter. "I… I shouldn't have treated you both like that… I… I love you both… And I always will…"

"_Kaa-san_…" began the Japanese twins as they hugged their mother. "We'll always love you…"

Leia tugged at Sharn's arm and indicated that they should leave. After nodding her head in reply, the threesome left the inn.

Sharance Tree

"Sharn, Leia?" asked Shara. Sharn and Leia obediently went over to her. "Sofia invited you all to visit their mansion. She asked if you all would like to join their family for dinner. Odellia is there too, along with Orcus, Hara and Hana. Do you want to bring the twins and Laenan to go?"

At the sound of Sofia's mansion, Leia immediately nodded her head excitedly. "Oh yes Mom! I'll bring Laenan and the twins over!" she exclaimed excitedly before turning towards Sharn. "You can come too Sharn! Sora! Soren! We're going to Sofia's mansion!"

There was a thundering sound of footsteps before Sora and Soren appeared from the nursery. "Yay! Let's go!" they exclaimed excitedly.

Leia then went up to the nursery and gently picked her baby sister Laenan up. The young 2 month old infant groggily opened her little blue eyes and stared up at a similar pair of green eyes. As if showing that she was confused, Laenan blinked her adorable blue eyes.

"Laenan, we're going visiting," explained Leia softly. Laenan gave Leia another confused face before yawning. Smiling, Leia stroked Laenan's soft yellow blond hair and kissed her on the forehead. "You're so precious," she cooed.

"Alright Mom, we're leaving!" called Leia. As the twins happily skipped after her, Sharn sulkily followed behind. At the bottom of the Sharance Tree, Leia placed Laenan into a little yellow baby pram and slowly pushed the pram towards Sofia's mansion.

"Answer me why am I following you guys?" asked Sharn in an annoyed tone of voice. Leia looked at her with a confused face and asked back. "Huh? I thought you wanted to come?"

Sharn shook her head and replied sulkily. "No I didn't. You were the one who dragged me along."

"Oh well, cheer up Sharn! It'll be fun!" said Leia happily.

"With all the kids running about?" Sharn shot back. "How can I enjoy myself with little brats running about?"

Leia stopped and looked at Sharn. "Well Sharn, kids aren't that bad. In fact, they're pretty fun! I just don't understand why you and Ion hate kids so much…"

"Well, I just don't understand how are you able to tolerate with little kids," replied Sharn. "They're annoying, they're demanding, they're loud, they leave messes everywhere, they cry, they shout, they do a whole number of trouble."

"Oh Sharn…" sighed Leia as they neared the De Saint Coquille Manor.

Leia went forward to knock on the large doors of the manor. There was a crashing sound coming from the inside and was quickly followed by sounds of yelling. "Hara! Clean that up and get the door!"

After an eternity, a very messy and out of breath Hara answered the door. "Oh Leia! I wasn't expecting you… I mean, come right in!"

"Oh my Hara," gasped Leia as she grabbed the handle of the baby pram and pushing it inside. "You look tired, what happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Hara answered Leia's question. "I was playing with Christopher. He was quite a handful," replied Hara while wiping some sweat off her forehead. "He threw a toy against a china vase and it broke."

Hara cringed when she heard Seraphine shouting her name. "Seraphine was plenty mad at me and Christopher," whispered Hara before Seraphine called for her again. "Well, let's just say that I have work to do. Got to go!"

As Hara ran off, Leia, Sharn and the twins sat down in the sitting room. Soon, Odellia, Orcus, Wallace, Seraphine and Hana arrived at the sitting room.

"H-hi Wallace…" stammered Leia. At the sound of Leia calling his name, Wallace's face turned into a bright shade of red. "H-hi Laura… I mean! Leia…"

Seraphine rolled her eyes at her brother and stood up. "Well, I don't see why I should spend time with you people," she sneered. Immediately, Wallace shot her a glare. "Now Miss de Saint Coquille, don't you think that it's pretty rude to speak to our guests like that?"

Snorting, Seraphine stood up from her seat and walked out of the sitting room gracefully. After Seraphine's departure, Orcus let out a long sigh. "She's got quite a character eh Bro'?"

"You can say that again," agreed Wallace. Beside him, Hana looked up at Leia with her sightless purple eyes and asked. "Is Ion here?"

"No," replied Leia. "He's reading in his room." After hearing that, Hana shifted her sightless gaze back down onto the floor, disappointed with Leia's answer.

Suddenly, Hara went into the room. "I came to tell you that dinner's served."

At the dinner table, all the adults were already there. Sherman was seated at the middle of the table. Blaise sat on his right and Sofia sat on his left. Rusk was seated beside Sofia and their children sat next to him. Collette was seated beside Blaise, along with her husband Carlos and her sister-in-law Carmen. Their children sat beside Carmen.

At the opposite side, Evelyn and Gaius sat with Hana. Hara sat beside Christopher, trying desperately to feed him. Leia, Sharn and the twins sat between Hara and Hana.

Before the meal, Sherman stood up and held a glass of wine. "A toast to the **unfortunate** day we had!" he cheered as the adults raised their wine glasses.

The meal was fit for a king. Leia, Sharn and the twins really enjoyed it. They couldn't believe that the De Saint Coquille family ate food like that almost everyday. There was union stew, rich dark chocolate cake, gold juice, seafood doria, relax tea, omelet rice and many other delicacies.

For Christopher, he had the most expensive baby food. Hara was trying to feed him, but he was giggling like mad, making the sloppy baby food dribble from the side of his mouth. Hara sighed as she used a handkerchief to wipe the baby food off the side of his mouth.

Hara may be one of the De Saint Coquille's family members, even though Evelyn didn't inherit the family business, but she decided to be the maid of the manor when she was 15 years old. It was quite a shock, but Hara was firm in her decision, saying that their family had been looking for a maid for a long time, and she wanted to take that responsibility. Sherman accepted her unusual request, but he warned the family to treat her like a member of the De Saint Coquille family and not like a maid.

Unfortunately, Seraphine didn't listen to her grandfather's warning. She treated Hara like a maid and commanded her to do many odd jobs. Whenever Hara protested, she'll just coolly reply. "I'm the princess and you're the servant."

After the dinner, Leia went over to feed Laenan. Laenan was hungry and she wasn't pleased to have to wait for her next meal. Leia quickly made a bottle of milk and proceeded to feed her. After finishing her bottle, Laenan slowly drifted off to sleep. Leia smiled as she kissed her little sister on the forehead.

"She's so **not** cute," commented Sofia as she sat down beside Leia. "She really **doesn't** look like you Leia, except that she **doesn't** have your mother's eyes."

"Yeah, she will be like a replica of me if she had green eyes," agreed Leia as she brushed Laenan's soft yellow blonde hair.

"I **don't** hope that she and Christopher will be friends," said Sofia. Leia just nodded her head in reply.

Looking outside the window, Leia noticed that the sky was dark and it looked like it was about 9 o'clock. "I think that it's time for us to leave," she said to Sofia. "It's getting late and Mom might worry if we don't return soon. Plus, we have school tomorrow. Thank you for the wonderful dinner."

"It's **not** my pleasure," said Sofia. "**Don't ever** come again!"

With a wave, Leia, Sharn, the twins and Laenan slowly made their way back home. Looking up at the night sky, Leia sighed contentedly. "Life's always beautiful if you can find happiness within yourself…"

**Author's notes: Okay, I'm happier with this chapter than the last one. And one more thing, where did my lovely reviewers gone? ;_; I would like to thank black mizt, CODEMASTER 2.0, my cousins Yvonne and Joey for their constant reviews. Readers, please review!**

**Again, here's the English translation of these words:**

**_Kombanwa_- Good evening**

**_Dou shiteru?-_ How's everything?**

**_Ittekimasu_- I'm leaving.**

**_Onegai_- Please**

**_Ikinasai_- Go**

**_Gomen nasai_- Sorry**

**_Kaa-san_- Mother**

**_Kiite_- Listen**

**_Dakara?-_ So?**

**_Kami_- Japanese term for God. (Okay, I'm not very sure about this, but I think that this is what the Japanese call their god. I'm so stupid…^-^')**

**_Tatami_- Flooring usually made from bamboo. Can be commonly found in Japan. (I didn't know that _tatami_ wasn't an English word…)**


	6. Why?

**Now this is where the real fun begins! Ladies and gentlemen, oh, and non-humans… *gets smacked by Minerva* Oww! Minerva! This wasn't in the script!**

**Minerva: Shut up you freaking racist!**

**Kelina: I'm not racist!**

**Minerva: Yes you are!**

**Kelina: *swats Minerva's mouth with a fly-swatter* There, that'll keep you quiet! Err-hem… as I was saying… Ladies and gentlemen, I give you… the beginning of the A Slip on the Ice's main plot!**

**Readers: … *crow cawing* **

**Kelina: ;_; Do you guys hate me?**

**Minerva: Cause you're a freaking racist!**

**Kelina: Shut up elfie! You're not supposed to be here! Your VIP is probably fake! *kicks Minerva out***

**Sharn & Leia: Ooh… 'Go Google It' reference… *watches while eating popcorn***

**Kelina: *glares***

**Sharn & Leia: Want some?**

**Kelina: *takes out a gun* BOOM! XD**

**Sharn & Leia: *no effect* …**

**Kelina: …**

**Sharn & Leia: … *crow cawing***

**Kelina: ;_; The world hates me…**

**Chapter 6-Why?**

Sharn gently picked a fresh cucumber from the ripening plants and rubbed it clean using her shirt. It was a hot summer day, just a few days before Sharn's birthday. Usually, birthdays don't really mean anything to Sharn, but this year, she's turning 16, a big year. Most of the villagers in Sharance view 16 as the youngest age for marriage.

As Sharn thought, 16 is a big year for her. Her father came into Sharance when he was 16, married her mother when he was 17 and Sharn was born when he was 21. The thought of her father getting married at 17 is scary to Sharn, not because she doesn't have someone she loves, but the fear of being rejected.

She loves him, but she's not sure if he loves her…

"Sharn? Sharn!" yelled a voice. Sharn was startled when she saw Leia waving her hands in front of her face. "Hello? Are you there?"

"No, I'm Sharn," joked Sharn. When Leia looked at her weirdly, Sharn sighed and explained. "Okay, the joke's like this. You asked if I'm there, and I answer that my name is not 'there', but Sharn. Get it now?"

"Yes, I get it now. But we should really get back to work," said Leia. "My dad and your dad won't be thrilled if we didn't harvest all the summer crops by today. It's almost the end of summer, and we're getting closer to your birthday. Wow, my little cousin is turning 16!"

Sharn just sighed and rolled her eyes when Leia gave her a bear-like hug. "Okay Leia, remember the rule? No hugging me when I don't want to."

Leia nodded and went back to harvesting crops. Sharn sighed and also continued to harvest the last summer crops. After harvesting all the crops, Leia took out a Legend Sickle and began to cut the remains of the plant. "Thank you for all the crops this year," she said to the plants before cutting them down.

"I always feel sad whenever we have to cut down those wonderful plants," sighed Sharn. "Taking a life is never easy."

"Well, most of the summer crops re-grow when watered, so we'll have to cut them all down before the end of the season," said Leia. "Mom hates it whenever withered grass litters the field. She says that it makes people feel down."

Sharn nodded and picked up a crate filled with a variety of summer crops. "Well, no use moping about. Let's go sort these crops." Nodding her head in reply, Leia began to sort through the crops with her cousin.

After all the chores were done, Leia and Sharn whistled to get the attention of the monsters that were helping them in the field. "Hey guys, good work today!" praised Sharn as she rubbed the ears of a silver wolf named Silva. Silva was her favorite monster while Leia's was a hunter wolf named Price.

"Yeah, you've all worked very hard today," said Leia as she patted Price's head. "You all deserve a rest and some snacks!" Reaching into her rucksack, she took out some snacks for all the monsters that were helping out. A little wooly named Lily went over to Leia and began to nip the edge of her rucksack. Leia noticed immediately and gently pushed Lily away, laughing. "Lily, no. You had yours, that's enough." Even though the little wooly wasn't satisfied, she still backed away obediently.

"You all can return to the barn now," said Sharn as she gave Silva a last pat on the head. The silver wolf growled contentedly before leading the other monsters back to the barn.

After the monsters left, Leia and Sharn sat down on a tree stump and took a break. "Phew… farm work is never easy," said Leia.

"You're telling me…" groaned Sharn. Then, she looked up at the leaves of the Sharance Tree. The setting sun was shining its rays down at the barren farm land, indicating that it's almost the end of the day. "Our fathers should be back from farming in the dungeons soon."

"Mm-hmm…" agreed Leia.

"Why are you so quiet all the sudden?" asked Sharn.

Leia sat up straight and looked into the sky blue eyes of Sharn. Sharn was shocked at her cousin's sudden stare and stared back at the deep green pools of Leia's green eyes. For a split second, Sharn thought that she heard Leia gasp, but she quickly put that thought away and asked her cousin. "What wrong?"

"It's… nothing…" replied Leia. "My elf senses can't be true."

"What is it Lei?" Sharn tried again. "You can tell me."

Leia shook her head once more as Sharn pressed on for more answers. "I sense that something bad will happen soon," sighed Leia. "Something that will completely change the life of one of us."

After hearing that, Sharn's heart skipped a beat. It could be true, things had been very peaceful and something is bound happen. Besides, even though she's only part elf, Leia's elf sense are very accurate, as accurate as a full elf.

Another thing that worry Sharn is the fact that her father been through a lot of hardships when he was 16. Monsters, dragons, girls, amnesia, her father went through all those hardships. She had always believed in karma, if a father went through hardships, why wouldn't the daughter go through it too?

"It's okay Sharn," reassured Leia when she noticed that her cousin was deep in thought. "It's all been peaceful for the past years; I don't think anything will happen."

"That's the problem Lei," said Sharn. "It seems to be a little too peaceful. There's no certainty in life, anything is bound to happen. You can't be certain that you'll live to see tomorrow, or have your next meal. You can't be certain that you'll have your usual pancakes for tea, or have a school to go to the next day. Like I said, there's no certainty in this world. This world is _samsara_, there's no certainty."

Leia got confused after listening to Sharn's 'religious dharma talk'. "Okay… since when did you start learning all this?"

Rolling her eyes, Sharn ignored her cousin and began to climb up the stairs. "Just forget about it Lei. Come on; let's go get a drink or something.

Later that evening, Sharn was fast asleep on the couch, dreaming.

Sharn's dream

As Sharn looked around, she saw another person who looks just like her sitting on a bench under a cherry blossom tree. She had the same eyes, same hair and the same looks. Curiously, Sharn went towards the girl and asked. "Excuse me, who are you?"

Weirdly, the girl didn't seem to faze or hear her. She just sat there, staring at nothing. Annoyed at the girl, Sharn tried to get her attention again. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Hey! Can't you hear me?"

After countless times, the girl still didn't respond. Sharn was ready to turn away before a voice was heard.

"Hey Ruien," said a voice. Immediately, the girl turned her head towards the source of the voice. When Sharn looked, she saw a young boy who looked a little older than Sharn with yellow hair and cheerful blue eyes walking towards the girl under the cherry blossom tree. He was wearing a strange looking hat and looked like a cheerful yet solemn person.

"Hey there," replied the girl who was apparently named Ruien.

"What are you doing here under the cherry blossom trees?" asked the boy.

Ruien gave a faraway look before turning her gaze back to the boy. "Honestly, I'm not sure…"

"You're not sure?" asked the boy.

Ruien nodded her head before answering. "Yeah… it may seem weird but…" began Ruien as she cut herself off. "Never mind…"

The boy placed a reassuring hand on Ruien's and comforted her. "It's okay. You can tell me.

Ruien thought about it for a moment before sighing. "Okay. Well, ever since I came here, I lost my memories right?" she asked as the boy nodded his head in reply. "I've been thinking… that everything seemed to be a coincidence. The monsters, talks about dragons, the boys mysteriously taking liking to me, me having amnesia… don't you think that I could be part of a bigger mystery?"

The boy gave Ruien's talk a thought before replying. "Well, it could be… but you're fine now, just don't think about it so much. Anyway, I came for you because Mom told me to. Mom said that you should take a rest. After all, you're still recovering from the injuries you got when we first found you in Padova Mountains."

The boy extended a hand to Ruien and she gladly took it. She gave him a genuine smile and received a smile in reply.

As they slowly left the cherry blossom trees, Ruien sighed and rested her head on the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you for everything Leonel…"

"Your welcome Ruien…"

"Leonel… I have to tell you something I remembered about my past…"

"Really? You remembered something? What is it?"

"I… I am an…"

End of dream sequence

After that, Sharn felt something banging on her face. And another. And another. Finally, she was jolted awake and she shouted in anger. "Who is that?"

There was pillows in front of her face. It was made that she couldn't see the culprit. But the giggling sounds she heard could only mean one thing… Sora and Soren…

"Alright you two!" yelled Sharn as she pushed the pillows aside. "What is wrong with the both of you?"

The twins squealed when they saw Sharn. They quickly ran to their mother and cried out. "Mom! Sharn yelled at us!" they cried.

Raven looked from the twins to Sharn and back again. "Sharn, did you…"

"They started it first!" she interrupted.

The twins stuck out their tongues at Sharn and tugged at their mother's pink coat. "Mom! We didn't do anything!"

"Oh yeah?" exploded Sharn. "Is it 'nothing' that you smacked my face repeatedly with pillows?"

As her children continued arguing, Raven sighed and stopped them. "Okay, that's enough you three. I've heard enough. "Sora and Soren, apologize to your sister."

The twins looked at their mother in horror and pouted. "But Mom!"

"Go and apologize," said Raven sternly. The twins grumbled a bit before apologizing to their sister, then, they immediately ran off. Sighing, Raven went over and sat down beside her first born child. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Mom," replied Sharn, annoyed that her mother still treat her like a baby. Raven didn't seem to buy that and check her for bruises. "Honestly Mom! I'm okay! Nothing's broken!"

"Okay sweetie, I'll be preparing dinner. Your father and your uncle should be hungry, and so will Leia."

Suddenly, Sora and Soren reappeared and shrieked. "Mom! Can we go out for a walk?"

"Okay. But Sharn should follow you," said Raven. Sharn gave her a look of horror and thought. _Oh hell no…_

The twins nodded and began to drag a hesitant Sharn out of the door. "Come on Sharn! We want to go to the Privera Forest Flower Field before dinner!"

Privera Forest: Flower Field 

"Yay! It looks so pretty here!" exclaimed Sora.

"The flowers smell so good!" continued Soren.

"We love it here!" said the twins in unison.

Rolling her eyes, Sharn sat down and opened a book entitled 'The Great Races of Norad'. She was leafing through the pages when her twin siblings called out to her. "Sharn! Look!"

"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Look! This flower! Isn't it a moondrop flower?" asked Sora.

"Is it? Is it?" asked Soren, waving the flower at Sharn's face and making her sneeze.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" she shouted as she wiped her nose with a handkerchief. "Now leave me alone!"

The twins snickered and ran off again. Sharn gave a sigh of relief before turning back to her book.

_Chapter 1: The Earthmates of Norad_

_ There's a group of people who are closer to the land than any other beings. These people are commonly known as Earthmates…_

"Look Sora! I found a caterpillar!" yelled Soren.

"Where? Where?" asked Sora.

_ Earthmates are usually better farmers than others. Earthmates usually enjoy being farmers to work and get closer to the land…_

"Soren! There's a toyherb!" exclaimed Sora.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!"

_Earthmates also have a special ability to be able to tame monsters. Of course, non-humans like elves and dwarfs can also tame monsters, but Earthmates surpass them in many ways. Earthmates' abilities surpass normal humans in many ways…_

"Sora! Do you want to make a flower chain?" asked Soren.

"Yay! Okay!" replied Sora.

_Other than that, Earthmates can use magic easily. They can use magic as easily as mages. Also, they can use runes and runeys to help them in their work by replenishing their Rune Powers. Rune Powers are the energy used to perform tasks like using magic, using special abilities, or using tools and weapons…_

"Sora! How about watering the flowers?" asked Soren.

"Yeah! I'm sure they're thirsty!" replied Sora.

_The abilities of an Earthmate are usually hereditary. It can be passed down from parents to their children and to their future generations. Even if only one parent is an Earthmate, the offspring will still have the abilities of an Earthmate. Earthmates are rare in Norad. They can be very beneficial to the land and the kingdom…_

Someone slammed her book shut. At first, Sharn thought that it was just her annoying twins, but she was wrong… It was Leia.

"Hey couzy," said Leia. "Dinner's ready."

Groaning, Sharn stood up and brushed the dirt off the dress and went over to her twin siblings. When they saw her, they immediately tried to doll her up with the flower chains they made. Sharn shrieked and tried to swat them away, but the twins still continued their act.

Finally, Sharn couldn't stand her twin siblings and screamed. "I HATE YOU TWO!"

Unfortunately, while doing so, she unconsciously slammed her arm against Sora, making her fall over. Since they were at the edge of the cliff, Sora was pushed off the edge of the cliff.

Sharn was stunned for a moment before the world caught up with her. _Sora is falling… Sora is falling… Sora is falling! Sora is falling!_

"Sharn!" yelled Leia. "Save her!"

In her panicked state, Sharn couldn't even think. "How?"

"Transform Sharn!" yelled Leia. "You have wings! You're a phoenix! Save her!"

It took a while before Leia's advice was comprehended by Sharn. But when she finally understood, she quickly transformed and dived down to save her sister.

"Sharn! Save me!" screamed Sora who seemed to be thousand miles away.

"Save her Sharn!" pleaded Leia and Soren. "The cliff is hundred miles deep!"

_The cliff is hundred miles deep… The cliff is hundred miles deep… The cliff is hundred miles deep!_ Sharn thought.

"SORA!" she yelled as her voice got carried away by the wind.

**Author's Notes: OH MY GOD! Will Sharn succeed? Or will she fail? Will Sora survive or not? Stay tune readers! And please review! **

**Thank you Selphy wish for being my _ONLY_ reviewer for the last chapter. Seriously readers, REVIEW!**

**_Samsara_: In tibetian Buddhism, we believe that this world is the world of _samsara_. It means that there's sufferings, no certainty, and impermanence. The only way to be fully liberated from the prison of_ samsara_ to release all the chains, the three poisons and follow the teachings of the Buddha. (Well, this is what I learn in my religion. I'm a tibetian Buddhist.) **


End file.
